Addicted To Straight Girls
by BPGlitterPanda
Summary: Arcadia Gays talking about their gayness. Based on the "Straight Girls Anonymous" short films. Rated T for some light swearing.


**Hey! So, first of all I Wanted to say that I am not a native speaker of english, I learned this language almost by myself (my english teacher kind of sucks) so please if you see any typos or some sentences don't make sense ignore it or point it out in a review. This is not the first thing I write, but it's the first I post. You're my first, so be gentle.**

 **This is based on the "Straight Girls Anonymous" short films, you can find them on Youtube, the channel is UnsolicitedProject (Which you should check out, it's really cool and full of lesbians).**

 **Just for you to know: SBF means Straight Best Friend and SF means Straight Friend.**

 **Enjoy the reading, Shaka Bras!**

 **ADDICTED TO**

 **STRAIGHT GIRLS**

 **ANONYMOUS**

"Welcome back to Addicted To Straight Girls Anonymous." Said Rachel when Chloe, Kate, Victoria and Dana were sitting in circle, all of them (except Chloe) suffering into the bad memories that place brought to them. The blue haired punk was watching all the other girls while smirking, her arm on top of the backrest of the chair, winking and nodding when one of them met her gaze. "So, who wants to start?"

The room went silent, all the girls looked down at the floor, trying to seem at ease when clearly they weren't. "Dana, how about you start?"

Dana sighed trying to cheer herself up, she sitted up straight (well, as straight as a gay teenager can) and looked around the room intimidated. "Hi, my name is Dana."

"Hi Dana." Replied the girls in a quiet choir, only Chloe nodding and smiling. "So... The other day my SBF Juliet locked me into my room-" All girls looked at her with wide eyes. Dana paused, trying to understand what was going on.

"That happened to me too." Said Chloe with a smirk.

"God, shut up Chloe." Said Victoria, eyeing Chloe annoyed.

"No wait-" Continued Dana. "She wasn't with me. She was outside the door, all angry and stuff..." Another choir of 'oooh's echoed through the room. "And like, she was convinced that I sexted her boyfriend, and she was all 'I'm not letting you out of here until you apologise!' and stuff, but I didn't do anything so this other SF of mine helped me to prove that it was someone else..." She glared at Victoria.

"Hey! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Protested the blonde, eventually Dana went back to her story.

"So she was all 'Oh my God I'm so sorry' and then she goes: 'I owe you dinner'. So... I kind of think she's like... bi or something?" Everybody in the room shook their head.

"No, she's not." Said quietly Kate with a worried expression.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"You're lying to yourself."

"I'm so tired." Said Chloe sighing. "I can't even go to a party and there is a girl trying to get my number. It's annoying."

Victoria sighed. "Shut up Chloe!"

"Is she for real?" Asked Kate to Dana, who gave her a 'don't mind her' look.

"I guess I'll go next." Said Kate shyly after some time. "Hi, my name's Kate."

"Hi Kate."

"Hey." Greeted Chloe with a wink.

"I live in a Christian family, both my mum and dad are really into religion and... I-I am too." Everybody eyed her sadly. "And I... I know that it's against my religion but there is this really cute SF of mine which I really like... Yesterday I had a weak moment and I... May or may not have asked her on a date..."

"Oh my God, Kate." Murmured Dana, facepalming.

Chloe scoffed. "Usually it's straight girls that ask me on dates."

"Oh my God!" Growled Dana in frustration.

"What are you even doing here?" Blurred Victoria.

"Moving on..." Continued Kate. "It's like, a tea date. I mean, we're just drinking tea, friends do that, right?" She stared at the other girls' blank faces before facepalming herself. "I am so weak."

"Well, since everybody talked but you, why don't you say something Victoria?"

"Okay, okay." The blonde sighed. "I've got a serious problem."

"We're listening."

"Everytime my SF talks to me, I get so nervous I end up acting like a bitch. Like, for example, the other day I was sitting on the stairs to the dormitories and she had to get inside, but me and my friends were occuping all the steps so she asked if we could move. Well... I ended up hurting her and telling her to 'go fuck herselfie'. She was so pissed. I think it was her who made the paint fall all over me."

"Oh dear." Said Kate concerned.

"Well, I don't know about that," Said Chloe. "But I always make straight girls fall all over me."

"Fuck you Chloe." Growled Victoria.

"Stop!" Shouted Dana.

"Chloe, for Christ's sake, why don't you say something? Something that isn't like... About how many straights girls you sleep with?" Asked Rachel kindly, smiling at Chloe who just sighed.

"Man, you made it hard. Um... Oh, I know. I recently met up with my old best friend and... Well, she got pretty hot. So, the other day we broke into Blackwell and had a midnight swim and she just, like... Undressed in front of me. Then we crashed at my place and we um, slept in the same bed. When we woke up she like... Went to get dressed but her clothes smelled like chlorine so I told her like: 'why don't you try out some of Rachel's clothes?'. And of course she goes with the flannel shirt. Then I dared her to kiss me and she did."

The room went silent, all girls staring at Chloe with wide eyes. Then Dana spoke up. "Oh God, shut up, Chloe."

"Jesus Christ Chloe, what the hell?" Hissed Victoria.

"Chloe, seriously, you need to shut up." Even Kate was annoyed.

"I'm not coming back here if you are too."

All the girls started getting up from their chairs, Victoria went to take her purse while Kate fixed her coat.

"Wha- Hey! I swear, it's true!"

"Yes Chloe, of course." Said Rachel, then she got out of the room, followed by Victoria, Kate and Dana.

Chloe remained sitting on her chair, pouting at the door as the lights went off and she was left alone. "But... But it was true..."

 **BONUS**

Victoria tangled her fingers into her short blonde hair, sighing in desperation. "I just don't get it! I'm so into her, but the moment I see that fucking brunette holding her camera with that pretty freckled face and those doe eyes I-"

"Wait a minute." Chloe looked up at her with wide eyes. "Brunette?"

"Pretty freckled face...?" Whispered Kate.

"Are we... Are we all talking about the same person?"

The room went silent. All the girls exchanged stares. "Max, isn't it?" Asked Kate, red in the face.

"Yeah." Admitted Chloe and Victoria in unison.

"Damn, what does that girl have?" Asked Victoria angrily.

Chloe sighed. "A boyfriend."


End file.
